A Ray Of Hope
by aaroniteXkryptonite
Summary: OK, love story involving Captain America and a OC.Please enjoy! Updates will be slow but will happen! **ON HOLD** **BEING REWRITTEN: same people, just trying to fix the things i think are wrong**
1. A PreIntroduction

So i dont own anything, except Allyiah, Joeyis my best friend..

* * *

My name is Allyiah Jones; I'm just your average 19 year old. But everyone I now calls me hope. I don't know how I managed to get on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar, but I did. I bet it was because im to nice. Heck as far as I know I've never broken the law…..

I was recruited to help, Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America. I don't see why they needed me but apparently they did….And here all I wanted to do was became someone who blended into the crowd. I am just your usually person.

But a while ago I asked my closest friend what made people trust me so much and have the nickname me Hope… His name was joey. He said it was because my eyes were warm and inviting, and my smile was so sweet. And people had hope that I wasn't the only one who was raised with manners who actually used the manners taught, I gave them hope that manners where still alive. And that i gave teachers a reason to never give up in teaching… I'm kind of like a sponge I soak up everything that I find interesting, so I never was really good at math.

NOTE

Ok this was my first chapter of my first fan fiction, please hang in with me because I am a slow updater because I suck at getting my ideas on paper, I haven't been able to put a fan fiction on paper or well internet in this case ever, unless i count that one NARUTO fan fiction I did with my older sister and a mutual friend..

So please rate and review, give me ideas tell me if I suck and if I do please explain why, if I rock, well I doubt I will, thank you for reading my fist part of my story!

- aaroniteXkryptonite


	2. The Reason For The Name Hope

Ok so bar with me because I've have yet to see Captain America, which I'm currently trying to see, and I'm currently trying to see the Avengers again, which I loved the first time round, really want to see it again. I hoping all of you have seen the Avengers.

On another note the Joey in thi9s story is similar but different from my Joey, as in he isn't sick and in the hospital, I'm trying to make Allyiah A.K.A Hope, have a good background story, there is a slight add in to the reason why she is nicknamed Hope I forgot to actually type up the official first chapter because it didn't seem to back sense soooo I'm sorry! Still doesn't make sense in my opinion!

I'd like to thank you Torilovesu and poisedrose

Ok so I was on my way to the hospital. When I was in my final year of high school, I signed up with this group to visit people at the hospital. I still kept up visiting the people I used to visit beforehand! The people I have meet, were some of the most down to earth people. I visit all of different people. But I enjoyed visiting the younger patients who I absolutely adored!

The person I visited the most was Joey. We have the weirdest friendship ever! He is around 19 years old. But his soul is an old soul! I don't exactly now what's wrong with him but I'm not a person who pry's into people's personal lives.

When I got to joeys room after saying hi to everyone who said hello.

"Hello my dearest Joey!" I greeted

"Well hello there, how might you be today my dear sweet Hope?" he asked

"I'm ya know alive and happy, how about you my dear friend?" I asked

"I'm alive and as well as I'm ever currently be, till I have be healed by what ever ya know works." He shrugged

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked

"Maybe, but not now." He said

"Well, alright. I won't pry. I have a question I need an answer to." I said

"Oh" he seemed surprised "why come to me." He asked

"Well, it's really quite simple, you are the most philosophical person who has an old soul and you always seem to have an answer." I stated

"Well then, ask away." He said while he had a huge grin on his face

"Maybe I should not have helped your ever growing ego… well I love the nickname you guys came up with for me, Hope, but why nickname me that, I love it and all but why." I asked

"… You're joking right, you don't know why we nicknamed you that, it was pretty freaking obvious…"he said

"No, should I have known?"I asked

"Well, apparently not. We gave you that nickname because, you gave us all hope, you gave everyone who is old, and who were raised with manners and you gave them hope that manners aren't gone. You gave everyone here at this hospital hope; you relight our light of hope. You give everyone around you a new sense of hope!" he exclaimed

"Really, how did I do that, give you all hope?" I asked

"By being you! By having those lovely eyes and smile that makes everyone love you. You make us believe on hope again." He said

Ok for anyone who has gotten confused Allyiah is Hope; it's the name she goes by. I have yet to decide what joey has, but hopefully I can figure something out, I will take ideas….

Please once again read and review! Thank you all for hanging in with me here!


	3. The Stalker Agent Coulson

Hey, if you're reading this then you have stuck with me! I would like to add another thank you to the thank you list and that is jaejoong1! Soooo, I would appreciate at least 1 review every chapter, it'll help improve my self-esteem over my sucky writing!

So after I left the hospital, I started heading home. Home to me is a small apartment, 2 small bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen, which I use all the time because I love to cook.

Anyways, while walking home I came to the assumption that I was being followed. How I came to this conclusion, there was a bald dude in a very nice suit following, and I will tell you exactly what I was thinking 'wow this did has really bad stalker, either that or he is a poorly paid IP.' Yea I know that's not something a normal person would think, I'm normal but to appoint, give me a stalker and I shall cretic said stalker.

So after about 15 more minutes of being poorly stalked, I get to my apartment. No joke 2 seconds after I get in to my place there is a knock at my door.

I answer my door and it is the guy that was stalking me. With my most serous face I can muster I talk

"You're an awful stalker you that Mr. Stalker. So who are you? Why were you following me?" I asked

"My name is Agent Coulson, I was not stalking you." He stated

"Is there a difference?" I ask

"Yes there is. May I please come in?" Agent Coulson asks

"Sure at least you have manners." I said

So I then stepped aside and let him in.

"Now may I ask why you were following me?"I ask

"I work for S.H.I.E.l.D, would you like to know what that stands for?" he asks

"Not really but I'm going to take a guess and say it is a secret government agency. Why do you I need me hell I wasn't even aware I had the government looking at me because I've never broken a rule a day in my life." I said

"It is, Ms. Jones, I have been given orders to bring you. We need someone with your expertise." He stated

"First of all call me Hope everyone does, and my expertise?"I ask

"Yes someone who is patience and has excellent knowledge on history. And isn't your first name Allyiah?" he asked

"Yes it is but I go by Hope I have for a while now. And frankly I'm surprised that you'd choose me." I said

"Oh and why is that Hope?" Agent Coulson asked

"Well Agent Coulson, I may be a history buff and all I don't know all there isto know about history. And how did you come across that I was patient?" I asked

"The high school volunteering thing you did." He stated

"Do I have a choose in the matter?" I ask

"…to a point I have permission to use force if necessary." he said

And the way he said it made me feel like he didn't want to use force.

"Can I pack some stuff first?" I question

"Yes you may, but please be quick about it." He stated

So in less than 30 minutes I was packed. And then we left, apparently we didn't have to go far because we went to an air strip and loaded on to a plane and we took off.

And that is where I leave it for now my lovely readers! I hope you liked it


	4. Meeting The One Eyed Fury

Ok, well I'm having to rewrite this chapter, no joke I was working on it on a laptop and it just stop working as in it died…I was like nooooo, why why why! Any way thank you for reading and keeping up with me so far, I'm hoping to post at least a chapter a day, but it might not work out! I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, their adding it to their faves or alerts thank you soo much. From the last chapter I would like to thank Torilovesu and jaejoong1!

Torilovesu: thank you, I just had to go with Coulson, everyone would almost always go fury I can't go with the flow I have to go against it! But thank you a lot!

Jaejoong1: I will try to have longer chapters, and I had to include cliffys here and there, thank you for reading and sticking with this story so far!

And I'm including this one from chapter one cause I feel like it

Myki Fri: real sister real, you read only one chapter I now you prefer Iron Man but I offered to write you in! But thank you my lovely sister though I mental Gibbs slap you!

So thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter as well! AGAIN I DO NOT OWN the Avengers, I only own Allyiah!

I was thinking when Agent Coulson decided to interrupt my train of thought.

"Hope we have landed" he said

"No really, I had absolutely no idea." I said my voice was dripping in sarcasm

"Let's go." He said

I went to grab my stuff but one of the other agents that were on the plane with us, there were like 5 other agents. I wonder if they think I would jump out the plane. Grabbed my stuff. I really hope he didn't steal my chocolate, cause if he did I would have to go ninja on his ass! I need chocolate and music to actually seem normal if I didn't have either I get annoyed really easy.

After we got off we loaded up into 2 separate SUVs, both were black with blackened windows, me Agent Coulson, and two other agents sitting on either side of me were in the first one. I fell asleep a few minutes after we started driving because I was extremely tired! After what felt like minutes but was actually an hour we stopped. We all then proceeded to unload and walk into a building.

"Follow me Hope."Agent Coulson said

"Alight" I said

After what seemed like forever we finally meet up with someone. This person likes wearing black.

"Hello Director Fury."Agent Coulson said

"Hello Phil, is this her?" fury asked

All I was thinking in that moment was 1) he really liked the color black or he didn't like any other color more I mean seriously this guy was wearing all black even his eye patch was black, I also wondered ho0w he lost his eye and 2) Agent Coulson's first name isn't Agent.

"Wait hold on your first name isn't Agent, wow I feel stupid, and fury do you like the color black?" I questioned

"Hello Ms. Jones welcomed to S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm director Fury." He stated

"No really I didn't realize you were the director even if Coulson just said so" I rolled my eyes "Why do you need me?" I asked

"Well for your background really, from what we have gathered, you're a quiet person who likes to help, you volunteer whenever possible, you enjoy helping people, you are person who can listen, but never pry, and your interest in history." He stated

"Soo I bet there are other people who do it a whole lot better." I stated

"Probably, but we choose you because you love to learn and help others, and trust me when I say this will be a learning experience for you to." He said

"Really now, what do you need me to do?" I asked

"When need you to help someone who was out of the country for a long time to get caught up with the advancements in technology along with being able to get him to talk things out." Fury stated

"Ok, oh and call me Hope, everyone does." I said

He seemed slightly confused, and it showed which caused me to laugh.

Ok that is where I stop please review! Thank you for reading! I'll update really soon. And the Captain should appear next chapter! Tell me what you think of this chapter, be honest please!


	5. Meeting Steve

**Ok I'm going to try and make this as long as possible; so until my patience last, which I don't know how long that will be to be honest! I'd like to thank my sister Miky Fri for her review, it wasn't really a review, it was her saying she read all my chapters... how was I supposed to know that? I don't think this one will be all that long because I'm just going to introduce them really.**

"Ok I'll leave you to it Ms. Jones" Fury said

I really wanted to smack him! But I have a funny feeling that he is like that with everyone.

"Soooo Phil, that's an odd name." I said

"My mother gave it to me; I'll be back in a while to check on you guys. So go in and do whatever your supposed to do/" he said while walking away

Well after that I stood there for a good minute contemplating the good and the bad about this situation. But then I got bored and I walked in opening the door just enough to let me slip through. What I saw kind of impressed me, a guy in his twenties, was at a punching bag, he was just throwing punches but I could tell that the punches were increasing because I'm observant like that. I then studied the whole room, it was styled like an older gym, didn't have any of that high tech stuff you have now-a-days. I liked it. I then noticed a small pile of punching bags in the room just piled there waiting to be used, then out of nowhere I here this weird sound making me snap my head to the well young man, he punched the bag of the chain…..and the bag left a dent,

He then picked up that bag, dragged it in to the pile that were filled with what I assumed were punching bags that had been broken. He then turned around to like 2 steps reach the pile and was about to pick one up when he looked up and saw me.. I was kind of hoping he wasn't going to see me.

"Excuse me Ma'am can I help you?" he asked

"Oh my god, you have manners." I said

I was surprised I never meet anyone who I could tell had manners and that weren't faking it.

"Ma'am?" he asked confused

"haha I'm sorry, I don't come across many people with many manners, I'm Allyiah Jones." I said

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers." He said

"Please don't call me Ma'am, call me Hope everyone does, except Fury, but he kind of creeps me out Soooo I don't care, what would you like me to call you Mr. Rogers?" I asked

"Steve." He said

"Alright Steve." I said

"Are you here to help get me integrated into the world?" He asked, but it sounded like he didn't really want to socialized in to the world yet

"I'm here to catch you up with what you missed, I'll get you out into the world, when and only when you think your ready….hmmm I think you'd get along with joey, so I can at least get you out to New York, so you can meet him, maybe in a month or so, only if you're up to it though." I said

"You're not going to force me to be out in the world?" he asked extremely confused

"Nope it's not my job to force you to do things you don't want, Fury asked me to educate you in technology and other stuff, and can I ask what you were thinking about right before you broke the punching bag? I then saw the look on his face, hurt and confusion "you don't have to tell me but I hope you will, because it helps to talk about stuff that sucks" I said

"Why do you go by Hope and not Allyiah?" He asked out of nowhere and it took me by surprised

I gave him a small smile

"That's another story for another time, alright." I said

**Well I'm going to end it here, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


	6. Meeting Steve Part 2

**Ok A BIG THANK YOU TO Torilovesu, your review made my day! So thank you! The story is going to take off from where I left it, so that way I don't confuse either A. the reader or B. myself which would happen! In order for me to post a chapter I NEED 1 REVIEW per chapter, I don't get it, you don't get an update, so please review, tell me what you think of this chapter thank you for reading!**

"Any way, what time period are you from, because you clearly are not from the 2000's." I said "you're much too polite, heck you seep politeness."

"The 1940's Ma'am." He said

"Ok please do not call me Ma'am, please it makes me feel old, and I am not old, please please call me hope, and 19540's, interesting time period" I said

Then it dawned on me

"You're Captain America aren't you?" I asked

"Yes I am. Not a lot of people could guess that from a first meeting, how'd you know?" he asked

"My grandfather, joined the Army because of Captain America, you, he went to one of your tour shows, I think, collected all your cards, too." I said "Also grew up hearing story about you, and my grandfather was so polite to everyone, and your just or most likely more polite than he was, and guys now-a-days aren't all that polite, and some just pretend then they change." I said with a sigh

"…oh, Agent Coulson is a fan of me to.." He said

"Oh I could tell, now I relies why he was kind of glaring at me, and imp not a fan, I respect anyone who serves, I wasn't around the first you showed up." I said with a smile "so I'm going to treat you like I treat everyone else, so tell me about yourself Steve." I said

So for about an hour I sat there and listened to everything he said, about Peggy and his friends, about waking up 70 years later.

"You're a good listener, hope." He said

"Ha-ha I know, well I've always been that way, I listen and I observe and I read and that's about it." I said

Then Agent Coulson showed up.

**I'm sorry if this is short, I'm extremely tired and I have a slight headache, so yet again 1 review for the next update please and thank you, I hoped you liked it!**


	7. Steve, You've Got Potential

**Ok, ****CHAPTER**** no reviews no update, though I'm going to keep typing up chapters, they only get posted when I get that 1 review!**

**If you come across any miss spelling please let me no so I can fix it, in the last chapter there was imp instead of I'm, I was reading the chapter to see how I should do this on so on to the story!This chapter, will also makes sense currently I'm just taking a swing at the chapters and I got to say chapter 6 was a good swing at it, got to review and the thanks for that chapter got to**

**Torilovesu: thank you, but I don't think I am I've come across some really good Captain America, Hawkeye, and Hulk stories and they are all really good but thank you for believing in me! Oh and thank you, I feel much better I just needed some food and Coca-Cola in my system**

**And **

**I-fancy-you-Niklaus: thank you!**

**OK remember the rule: ****1 Review PER **

"So I see you two are getting along." Agent Coulson said

"Yep, Steve is the politest person I know, well next to my grandfather." I said "So, where am I supposed to stay?"

"Ah the room next to the Captain's" he said "So Captain would you be so kind as to escort her there?" he asked

"Yes sir" Steve said with a curt nod. He finally removed the athletic tap.

Then Coulson left.

"He kind of creeps me out, with him sneaking up and being all ninja like." I said

"Ninja like?" Steve asked in a way.

"oh yea, you'd only get certain things, uuh there is a manga, a type of comic book for the Japanese or Chinese (READERS: please let me know which is actually which if manga goes to japan or china too lazy to message my sister) about ninja, technically speaking they were before your time, but not really talked about till after your time." I said

"oh." He said

"This must be really hard for you, I'm sorry." I said

"It's hard, but don't be sorry, I'll be of help, just the whole waking 70 years later thing is rather hard to comprehend" he said

"I bet, I would have probably freaked out!" I exclaimed

We then left the gym that was classically designed. We started walking taking curves here and there walking up a couple of flights of stairs and an hour of walking and pointing random things we stopped.

"This is my room, so I believe that room will be yours." he said while pointing to the door to the left of his door.

"Alright, thank you Steve." I said with a smile

"No problem Hope, though I should be thanking you for helping me get caught up to the current time." He said

"_It's_ no problem, honestly, and plus if I didn't take this chance, I wouldn't have meet you, well maybe, but not by my choice, if my grandfather were alive, he'd problem be really proud, well good night Steve, I'll see you tomorrow." I said

"Good night." He replied

We both went into our separate rooms, I went and collapsed on my bed and feel asleep.

Before falling asleep I said "Steve, You've got potential!" I then feel asleep with a smile on my face.

**Thank you for reading please do read and review! Have a wonderful Day/Night/Evening/Afternoon!**


	8. Movie Night

**Ok I got this idea from watching Franklin with my little sister. I loved watching that TV show as a little kid, along with Disney movies!**

**I'd like to thank Torilovesu: thank you, I got to say I appreciate your review, I have no clue I how make it seem real but thank you for your review!**

**Jaejoong1: thank you!**

**Xoanimalxo: thank you!**

The next day I went in search of Agent Coulson because I need a TV and some movies, DVD player, and a microwave and popcorn. After asking around and getting lost I finally got to his office. I knocked.

"Come in."

"hey." I said

"What do you need hope?" Agent Coulson asked

"I need a TV, All the Disney moves on DVDs that you can find, a DVD player, I Love Lucy if you can, a microwave and some microwave popcorn if you can. Oh and some extra blankets and pillows. And 2 bowls to pour the popcorn in to. And a couple different soda, like ,Coca-cola, mountain dew and some cups. Pease" I said

"What do you need all that for?" Agent Coulson asked

"Movie marathon, oh and Franklin if you can, I'm starting Steve off on Disney movies, because when I was like little I watched all these little kids TV shows and then I hit 10 and I watched Disney movies, and then I discover I Love Lucy, a black and white TV show, that's a comedy. So I thought I'd start Steve off with the little things I grew up with." I said

"I'll see what I can do. What are the extra blankets and pillows for?" He said

"So that way I can lie down on the very hard floor and be comfortable and so If Steve wants a blanket he can have one. Oh and thank you!" I said

"Alright, I'll come find you if I can get the stuff, if I can do you want me to put it in your room?" he asked

"Yes but don't set anything up, I want to shoe Steve how it's done first. Thank you again" I said

"All right have a good day" he said

"ditto." And with that I left his office and started trying to find my way back to my room..

'They must really like using the same color here' I thought

After about an hour I realized I was hungry and started look for a place to find food.

"um excuse me?" I asked an a random agent

"Yes?" he asked

"I'm looking for I guess the cafeteria if you guys have one cause I'm starving." I said

"ok." He then explained to me how to get there

Then after another hour of getting lost I found the cafeteria and got some food. Then I headed back to my room. Once I got there I grabbed my stuff for the shower and took a shower. When I was done, I took out my laptop and put it on my bed, and dug out the charger hooked it up, plugged it in, then I dug out my iPod and its charger and hooked it up so it could charge as well. When that was all done, there was a knock. I went over and answered it.

"Hello Agent Coulson." I said

"Hello I was able to get the things you asked for the should be here later on." He said

I have yet to see this guy smile, I wonder if his smile muscles work….

"YES!" and then I hugged him "You rock Coulson!" I said

"Thank you I think." While patting my shoulder

"I need to go find Steve. Bye." Then I took of looking for him

I was getting strange looks from the agents, well I was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top that had GIR on it and GIR was holding a Taco. I also had flip flops on.

"Hey anyone know where I can find Captain Steve Rogers" I asked

"Try the gym." I heard someo0ne say

"Thanks." I stated

I then tried looking for the gym. After a half an hour, I found the doors that lead to the gym, or I hoped because these doors where the same ones as yesterdays. I walked in and Steve was punching away at a punching bag.

"Hey Steve." I said, I startled him, I could tell by the look on his face.

"Huh, oh hi." He said

"We are going to watch movies to day, and Franklin, and I Love Lucy." I said

"What's Franklin and I Love Lucy, and which movies?" he asked

"Franklin is a TV show about a talking turtle and his talking animal friends though my favorite character is bear. I Love Lucy, is a black and white comedy, and we shall be watching Disney movies." I said

"What's Disney?" he asked

"Well, it's a TV channel that has TV shows for kids from like 5 to like12 but everyone watches it because they have good TV shows, except my favorite TV show is no longer on. And on top of that Disney also makes movies. There is also the Nick channel and the Cartoon network, there pretty much all the same, but they show a lot of different stuff." I explained

"Oh…." He said

"Thank god I choose to start you off with that and not the computer or cell phone; I bet I'd have gotten you even more lost. Hopefully the stuff Coulson got me is there, come to my room around" I looked down at my watch it was 3 pm " 5 o'clock that would be 17 hundred on military time I believe, well that's what I was taught anyways." I said with a shrug, Steve cracked a smile at that

"Yea 5 pm is 17 hundred military times, who taught you?" he asked

"family." Was all I said "well I'll see you then alright." I said

And then I walked out and made my way back to my room. I got there in 45 minutes. I noticed all the stuff I asked for.

"Alright this rocks." I said

I started moving things around where I wanted the stuff to be. TV was in front of the end of the bed all the way against the wall. The DVD player next to the TV. The Microwave on top of the desk in the room. The pile of movies next to the microwave. The box of popcorn was put on top of the microwave along with the 2 bowls. Agent Coulson got me every Disney movie that was available on DVD, so pretty much all of them! I placed the 3 extra blankets on the bed along with the 2 extra pillows. I also set the soda and cups next to the bowls, I put my laptop and iPod and both chargers back in my bag.

Then I looked at the time and it was 5 minutes to five. 'Wow how the time flies when you're doing something productive. Then I spent the next few minutes making sure everything was where I wanted it to be. Then there was knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled

The door opened.

"Hey."

"Hey" I looked at my watch "talk about being on time, uh go through that stack on the desk and tell me what movie/ TV show you want to see first." I said.

He walked over and started going through the stack of DVDs. I walked over and shut the door.

"Here, found one." He said

He picked out the Little Mermaid.

"Good choice, I love that movie." I said "But first, we have to hook everything up, I waited so I could show you how it's done." I said

And then we spent the next half an hour setting everything up, and then re-doing it so Steve could do it on his own. After that I should him how to use the remote for the DVD player, and how to do everything. I then taught him how to make popcorn; he was amazed, or well shocked one of the two.

"Ok here are some blankets and pillows make yourself comfortable." I said

And then we sat down on the floor and watched movies

The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid 2, Anastasia, and Mulan, and half way through that movie, Steve feel asleep. I feel asleep shortly after he did.

**Thank you for reading, Please Review! The updates on this story might not happen over the next few day because I have plans for the next few days, seeing the Avengers again tomorrow and then going to a zoo, and I can't really think in heat and my houses AC is broken…so it's really hot in my house. But again please tell me what you think!**


	9. Burn It Down

**Ok this chapter might really suck but I'll try my best. So I saw the Avengers again…for a second time, on May 30****th****…I saw it 3D, once you see something in 3D you can't go back. **

**Jaejoong1: please hang in there, this is my first fan fiction, and from what I've gathered Steve is old-fashioned and I remember the time when Disney movies were the movies to see!**

**Myki Fri: really sis really -_-. **

**And finally one of my best reviews **

**Torilovesu: thank you so much! And Anastasia always will be my favorite. **

**I've always kind of felt like growing up you had to what the Disney movies to move on throughout childhood because they were there for the older kids..**

**Oh and thank you to the 13 alert adds and the 7 favorite adds thank you guys so much!**

Ok I forgot to include how Hope looks I'm extremely sorry about this… I'm surprised no one told me! She has short dark brown hair, she has blue eyes, she 5'3 tall. (Remind you of anyone Myki Fri?)

BACK TO STORY

So the next morning I woke up to hearing Burn It Down by Linkin Park blaring out of my cell phone and that woke Steve up to.

"Oh god, sorry." I said scrabbling to get to my cell

"It's alright, but what exactly is that?" he asked while pointing at my cell phone.

My cell phone is just a simple QWERTY slider phone.

"Oh this is a cell phone, there are different times but I stick to sliders, there are flip phones, smart phones, smartphone with physical and touch QWERTY, most smart phones are touch screen though." I said

"oh." Steve said

"Do you need a simpler explanation?" I asked

"Yea that would be good." He said whit a sheepish smile

"Alright, well a cell phone is a portable phone. It started out huge as in the cell phone was huge like a brick at one time, and then it got progressively smaller and smarter. Smarter as in touch screen, I'll explain that at a different time."

"Do all cell phones play whatever that was?" Steve asked

"That was music; you'll have to trust me on that one. And yes so long as you can buy ringtones." I said

"Can you play games?" Steve asked

"Yes almost all cell phones come with demos, which are short previews for games." I said

Then I looked out the time

"Wow it's already nine a.m." I said

"I should probably go." Steve said

"Alright but if you ever want to watch movies with me again we can totally doo that." I said while walking to the door

"Hey you ok Steve you look like you could use a hug." I said

"Yea just didn't have pleasant dreams I guess." He said

"Well you're still getting that hug cause you look like you could you one." I said

And of course me being me I gave him a hug he stiffened but hugged back

"See didn't that help." I said

That got a chuckle out of him

"Yes, yes it did thank you." He said with a smile

I smiled right back

"Eh it's no problem!" I said

"I'll see you later." He said

"Are you going back to the gym?" I asked

"Yea, why?" he asked

"I'll bring you lunch." I said

TIME SKIP

I went to the cafeteria area and grabbed some food for both myself and Steve; I then walked like 20 minutes because this base is HUGE! I finally got there and I walked in to him punching away at a punching bag I stood there for I think a whole minute when finally he killed the punching bag, may you rest in peace, punching bag.

"So I got lunch." I said

"Hey and thanks." He said

"Don't you ever get bored living in this dull area I mean honestly I think the hospital has more color than this!" I exclaimed

"I hadn't really thought about it." Steve said with a shrug

"Really now.. Well honestly if you ever want to you know get out of this place I have an extra bedroom you could you, and I actually know where a classical styled gym is to." I said

He looked shocked

"You'd let me move in with you, why?" he asked

"Well yea, you're a nice guy, you have manners. You can't find people with a lot of manners in New York no matter where you go." I said

"Really?" he asked

"Yep, and honestly it's no problem I would offer my extra bedroom to anyone." I said "but that's only if you want to. But that offer will always be on the table." I said with a smile

"Really thank you, that's very nice of you." He said

"Just be warned we might have to pass it through Mr. one eye man in all black A.K.A Fury." I said

"What's A.K.A?" Steve asked

"Also Known As." I said

"Oh, we should probably eat our lunch." He said

It then dawned on me we hadn't touched out food and I just started laughing!

"What's so funny?" Steve asked

"Oh you're easy to talk to so easy that I forgot I brought food." I said "but that's a good thing!" I smiled

After about 15 minutes of eating our lunches and drinking our drinks. We were done.

"Hmmm that's some good food." I said

"Yea it is." He said taking all the trash to the trash can

"You didn't have to throw away my trash, I could have done it." I said

"But you brought the food, so I am going to clean it up." He said

"Alright, I'm not going to argue with you there, it only seems fair I suppose." I said

"Yes it's only fair." He said

"Well I should go and actually take my books out of my bag so I can read something, but do let me know if you would like to ever move out of this place and see other colors other than gray and well gray and more gray and some black." I said

"I'll do that thank you for the offer." He said with a smile

**Ok that is where I leave you; will Steve take Hope up on her offer? Who knows stay tuned. Oh I don't know if there is a SHEILD base in New York but there is an imaginary one there that takes a car trip and a plane to get to it's near the border.. Hopefully I'll be seeing Captain America soon so I might edit! Uh Linkin Park is an awesome band but I sadly do not have Burn It Down as a ring tone though I wish I do**

** watch?v=dxytyRy-O1k this is Linkin Park's new single.**


	10. The Offer and The Conversation

**Ok so this chapter has a change of POV and for those of you who don't know what that stands for it means Point Of View, and I'm not being mean about that a lot of people don't know that! Thanks for reviewing this time goes to the one and only**

**Torilovesu: thank you so much, Linkin Park's new album is coming out 6.26.12 the single for that album is Burn It Down!**

**It changed to Steve's POV by the way!**

After Hope left I sat on the bench just thinking. My mind drifted towards Hope. Hope was one of a kind to say the least. She was very kind and sweet. She was also one of the few people who didn't stare at me for being Captain America; she treated me like I was like the next person. She didn't pretend to know what I was going through, but she was trying to help me understand and catch me up on everything. She was patient and caring; I could tell she saw the good in everyone. I was brought out of my thoughts to hearing the gym opening and closing. And I was kind of surprised to see Fury standing there.

"Hello Captain." Fury said

"Director." I said still looking in his direction "How can I help you?"

"I just came to see how you're doing and how you're getting along with Ms. Jones." he said

"I'm doing fine and Hope is helping me understand technology and everything, she Is very kind and patient with me." I said.

"Are you going to take her up on her offer?" Fury asked

"How did you know about that?" I asked

"It's my job to know things captain." He said

I just nodded my head

"So are you going to take her up on her offer?" he asked again

"I'm still thinking about but I don't want to intrude on her life outside of this base." I said

"Her offer was genuine, and from her file she doesn't have much of a social life outside of visiting people in the hospital and working." Fury said

"Well I'm still thinking it over." I said

"Well in my personal opinion I think you should take her up on her offer, to get out and see the world, to see how well you'll do out there." Fury stated and with that said an done Fury turned on his heel and walked out of the gym.

I got up and left shortly after he did. I started to make my way to back to my room. I stopped and knocked on Hope's door.

_**CHANGE POV: HOPE**_

I was sitting on my bed reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I absolutely love the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowling can write a love story in one word but it takes Stephanie Meyers 4 whole books to write. Plus on top of that I don't think vampires should sparkle it's just unnatural! I was brought out of the book at my favorite and least favorite part of the book and I open the door.

"Oh hey Steve." I said with a sniffle and a small smile

"Are you okay Hope?" he asked

"Oh I'm extremely said I just read a sad part in the last installment of the Harry Potter seris and its where Severus Snape dies I always cry at that part, but I'm good. Please come in." I said while stepping aside letting him in, he walked in.

"What's Harry Potter?" Steve asked

"It's a book series, would you like to try and read it, I've got the whole set." I said

"Uh sure." He said

I walked off to the book shelf and stood on my tippy toes and I still couldn't reach Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Do you need help?" Steve asked

"Yea I do I can't believe I put them up there I'm always reading them but no I always put them up high." I said

"Which one do you need?" he asked

"The one that says Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." I said

He then looked for it for a total of like a minute, he found it and grabbed it and held it out.

"No you can borrow it that's the first book in the Harry Potter installment, came out in 1996 I believe it's either that or when the movie came out of here in the U.S.A." I said with a smile "Take your time reading it ok, there is no rush I have other books to read, as you can see and I've read that series enough for this month."

"Alright thank you." He said

"Do you want to talk about something Steve; you have that look on your face again." I said

"What look?" he asked

"The look you get when you deep in thought." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Well I've been thinking over your offer." He said

"Oh really, well just let me know if you want to do it, cause I would be happy to have in my home….well apartment." I said

"What did you do before all this with SHEILD?" He asked

"Oh well I visit a local hospital and I do odd jobs but I usually work at this really cool restraint place where I preform, I play the piano and I sometimes sing but not all the time." I said

"Well that must have been interesting." He said

"Eh not really kind of dull if you ask me." I said

**And that is where I leave you! Thank you for reading and please review I need at least one for another chapter. I actually started writing this earlier today, but like 5 sentences in I started making changes and started winging it and included Harry Potter, I absolutely love that series if any of you are fans of twilight and you are offend because I don't like it well sorry I don't really care what you like but it's your opinion and I don't want any negative reviews because I said twilight sucks because in my opinion it does suck but to you twilighters it doesn't so please stick with me! And trust me my sister is a fan of twilight and she thinks it's better than Harry Potter.**


	11. The Conversation Cut Short

**Ok, so I'm currently working on 2 stories and about to add a third one co-written with my sister Myki Fri who is also on Fanfiction, though she has one story but only one chapter if your into FMA(Full Metal Alchemist) read it and review, though we are both alike and suck at grammar and spelling though we can understand each other's writing it funny though!**

**Shout out for Chapter 10**

**Like always **

**Torilovesu: Harry Potter is the best! Though I'm slightly obsessed. Thank you for saying this is the best story yet! I recommend my other one, Leave Out All The Rest, it does involve Steve!**

**And another avid reviewer**

**Jaejoong1: I really am sorry about all that grammar and misspelling I am using Microsoft word to help with that but Microsoft word isn't perfect and I already sucked at both, but I'm working on it! **

**Hope you all love this chapter, I hope I make it long enough!**

***THIS A LITTLE BEFORE AVENGERS just in case you didn't notice***

**Picking up where we left of**

"And how is your life dull?" Steve asked

"My social life is zip outside of work and visiting the hospital." I said

"Oh so were in the same boat then." Steve said

"Oh yes I guess we are." I said

"What time is it?" Steve asked

"Oh uh." I looked at my watch "7:45 p.m." I said

"Already, wow how time flies." He said

"Yea time does fly; want to go get some dinner?" I asked

"sure." He said

We then left my room and walked down to the cafeteria. It took us about 30 minutes. We finally get there and thankfully there isn't a line. We grabbed our food and ate in silence. After about 30 minutes we got done. We started walking back to our rooms.

"Hey, is the offer still on the table, because if it is I'd like to accept if it still is." Steve said

**I'm sorry this is so short I pulled an all nighter, I was house sitting/ cat sitting and I was watching movies all night and I'm barley staying awake! Ill post the next chapter which hopefully will be way longer, this story gets a little more attention considering my other story had over 3000 words for the first official chapter and over 8 pages on Microsoft word. I will update again today review or no review though I prefer reviews people.**


	12. The Conversation And Run Ins

**Thank you to the reviews of chapter 11, even though it shouldn't be considered a chapter!**

**Like always**

**Torilovesu: Thank you like always**

**BreezeInMonochromeNight: Thank you for your constructive criticism! Thank you! Thanks for saying I got talent **

**Panda: thank you for your review**

**Jaejoong1: thank you for your review and I just remembered why I don't really stay up all night .!**

**You guys who have reviewed or added this story to your alerts or your favorite stories has really made me happy! I've never had so much positive stuff coming at me EVER, unless it's from family! Honestly you guys have been awesome and I'm glad people actually like something I write. You guys have boosted my self-esteem go up quite a lot so thank you very much! I shall try and fix the Mary Sue stuff if I can figure a way to make her less Mary Sue. Where did the term Mary Sue come from any ideas?**

**~~~~ aaronitexkryptonite~~~~ **

"Yes, it never left the table, so you accept." I said

"Yes I do if it's no problem at all." Steve said

"No problem at all!" I said "I should problem let Coulson know, who will let Fury know. Well I'll go do that, while in hunt of chocolate."

"Alright, well good luck with the chocolate thing." Steve said with a smile before walking in to his room

Then after he left I turned on my heel looking for either Mr. one eye man in black A.K.A Fury or Coulson also while in search of chocolate, I ran out the first day I got here. Chocolate is my best friend, not diamonds. Even though diamonds are shiny and I like sparkly and shiny objects. Though I like my little girl side a whole lot more. I have a huge collection of all things Hello Kitty and her friends, Choco Cat being one of them! As I absently walked around I ran in to someone.

"oops sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said with a small smile

"Clearly, just watch where you going next time." The guy said

I looked the person over head to toe. I knew who this guy was, Trey Carter.

"So this is what you did after high school Trey, never thought you'd do something like this." I said

"Wait you know me?" Trey said

"Yea we had classes together all throughout high school and on top of that how could I not remember one of the main people who were overly mean to me." I said

"Oh Allyiah, I remember you know but I was never mean to you." He said

"If that's the lie you want to believe go ahead but why would SHIELD hirer you, you never did your work, oh I bet it was your brute force that they hired you for!" I said

"What, I did my own work." He said

"Alright, well its god to see you doing something legal everyone thought you'd end up on the wrong side of the law, except for your little group." I said

"Everyone did, really? Wow, I went to college on a football scholarship." He said

"Well that's good. You got yourself a high education, aren't you the first in your family to go to college?" I asked

"Yea my mom and dad were so proud." He said

"Well I have to go; I need to find either Agent Coulson or Mr. one eye man in black." I said

"I don't know where Agent Coulson is he usually is moving around. Who is Mr. one eye man in black." He asked

"Oh Fury. I gave him that name because he A. has one good eye B. wears all black." I said

"That makes sense, wait why are you here?" he asked

"Oh I'm helping Steve Rogers." I said

"Oh, well ill see you around Allyiah." He said and with that we went our separate ways. Living me to think on the past, that I absolutely hated.

Then once again I ran into someone today isn't my day.

"I'm sorry." I said while looking up I saw that it was Agent Coulson

"It's alright Hope." Agent Coulson said

"Well, what luck I was looking for you or Fury." I said

"Why?" he asked

"Oh well tell Fury that Steve took my offer." I said "Do you know where I can find some chocolate?"

"What offer and no I don't." Coulson said

"Oh I offered him my spare room in my apartment." I said and that look would have killed me if looks could kill, I seriously think this guy is jealous of me ..

"I'll let Director Fury know right away." He said

"Please and thank you Agent Coulson, if I find some chocolate I'm going to give you some." I said with a smile

After 2 hours of looking for chocolate I finally gave up because I couldn't find any so I made my way back to my very dull and non-color room. As soon as I got there I didn't bother changing in to pjs I just collapsed in to my bed and feel asleep almost instantly.

**lovergirlmoon: thank you for your review! I really appreciate it!**

**Ok people review and I'm so sorry it took forever for me to post this, I had no Idea where to take it and after watching Captain America about 5 times most likely more I knew I just had to update though I don't know why I related that to this lol! Please review**


	13. NOTE

I'm really really sorry for not updating. I have not been on the site all together for a while, I am hoping to update at least one story and have it proof read and posted a few days after Christmas break at the latest!

Thank you to anyone who has stuck around! I will get all the stories updated end of the year or beging of the new year!


	14. Breakfast(PART 1)

I woke up the next day and I felt totally refreshed. I then gathered my stuff to take a shower. After I was done I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a GIR tank top, a green and black studded belt, and a pair of knee high black and green converses. And I headed out the door in search of Coulson. Once I was outside my room I shut the door.

'Now... Which way to go' I thought while looking first one way, then the other. 'When in doubt... Go left.' I went left in search of Coulson but after about what I'm sure is half an hour, I decided to find the cafeteria and get something to eat. On my quest down, I ran into Steve.

"Hallo Steve." I said cheerily.

"Hello Hope, how are you today?" He asked, giving me a small smile.

"I'm good. How are you? I'm about to go get some breakfast would you care to join me?" I asked.

"I'm alright. And sure, I haven't had anything to eat yet." Steve replied.

"That's good. And sweet! Now we must go find the cafeteria. Any ideas where that is?" I said

We then spent the next 15 minutes to get from where we were to the cafeteria. After we arrived, we got some breakfast. And I learned it was only just going on to 10 am.

For me I had French toast, with plenty of syrup, orange juice, and some fresh fruits; such as oranges and apples. Steve got some healthy stuff. Which was eggs, milk, hash browns, and toast. Well I considered that a healthy breakfast, except maybe the hash browns but potatoes are a starch and you always need some starch in your diet. We found a place to sit down and eat our breakfast.

"So... How are your eggs?" I asked, looking at him.

"Good. Um... Why did you get fruit on top of the french toast?" Steve asked

"I love fresh fruit, and this is as fresh as it's going to get, unless I go to a fruit orchard and pick the fruit myself." I explained "Fresh fruit was always in my house when i was growing up, though I stayed away from pears unless they were ate the just ripened stage, juicy and soft but not too soft as in squishy. Say, what's your favorite fruit?"

"Um... All of them, I suppose. Fruits are good for you. Do you have a favorite vegetable?" Steve asked.

"Broccoli by far! But I also love asparagus! I don't like spinach though, it's really the evilest vegetable." I said "How about you? What's your favorite vegetable?

"Same for fruit... except for maybe spinach too." he said.

Beta note: Asparagus makes your pee smell really really bad! and it tastes like grass. Because it is a grass! did you know that grass is a flower? I digress. This seems a little short, don't it?


	15. ANIMPORTANT

Im sorry to say that all updates for this story will be slower than usual. Due to my writers block and I cant seem to get my ideas for this story storted out. But I will update but it will be slow.

On another note the OC name is changed to Hope. I will try and go back and fix this on the first chapter.

I hope all my readers who have read this story will hang in there for the updates!

aaronitexkryptonite


End file.
